


Tequila

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [3]
Category: raulson
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: After a fight Sarah drunkenly text Lily, resulting is Lily coming to Sarah, and talking about another chance.





	

**_(2014 Freak Show)_ **

It was like any other night, cold, alone, lonely, and drunk. Sarah sat on her bed, covers tossed towards the end of the bed while she leaned her back against the headboard. In one has was a bottle of tequila, and the other help her phone.

The screen was fuzzy to the brunette, but she knew the task at hand was to text Lily, even though she knew it was a bad idea.

**U up???**

**Yes**

Sarah felt a tear fall from her eyes, and slide down her cheek. It had been months since they last spoke, and she was surprised to hear an answer, especially with how late it was.

**How ae u?**

**Are you drunk?**

**Uh**

**How much have you drank?**

**2 bottle in og toqulaa**

**Jesus fuck, Sarah!**  
**Are you home?**

**Yee**

Sarah didn't receive a response, but not long after she heard her doorbell, and stumbled down the stairs. She set the half empty bottle on the counter before going over to the door where someone was knocking frantically. She opens the white door to find Lily standing in pink sweet pants that were rolled up past her ankles, a thin tank top that showed her sports bra, a small, light blue jacket, and her polka-dot slipper boots. Sarah was in complete shock over seeing the blonde after so long.

To Lily, she could see just how drunk the woman really was by the way she was standing; her hand was on the doorframe, trying to keep herself from falling over. Her freshly cute and dyed brunette hair was a complete mess, and her face was red, blotchy, and tear stained.

The woman sighed to herself, and made her way into the house. Her blue hues looked around to see numerous empty bottles of liquor on the counters, a growing pile of dishes in the sink, half eaten food containers on the counters, and clothes scattered on the floor that lead to the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?"

"Drinking," the older actress admits dully.

"Sarah, you haven't been to work in a week, no one was heard from you, what's going on?"

"I-I haven't felt good." The brunette said as she walked into the kitchen, and grabbed her bottle of her beloved tequila.

The blonde snatched the bottle from Sarah's grasp, and used her other hand to cup the woman's face. "Sarah, snap out of this pity party you're having for yourself. It's gone on for months."

Just then the brunette started to sob, and Lily regretted her choice of words. She sighed, and set the bottle, that she took from Sarah, down on the opposite counter. She took off her thin jacket, set it on the back of a chair near the island, and went over to the coffee maker to start a pot.

"Wh-what are y-y-you do-ing?" Sarah hiccupped as she leaned against the island counter.

"Making coffee to sober you up. You're a complete mess." The blonde explained, looking to the woman. She looked her up and down, seeing that she was only in a thin pair of underwear, and an oversized, white, see-through t-shirt.

"I don't need to be sober." She frowned, tears still fell even though she wasn't completely crying anymore.

Lily walked over to the brunette, resting her hands on either side of Sarah on the counter, to lock her in place so she couldn't escape the upcoming conversation. "Yes, yes you do. Even though I haven't been here, I know what's going on. Ryan talks to me almost every day, he tells me what's going on, and how you're doing. Sometimes even Jessica or Kathy call me too, because they are worried about you, Sarah. I'm worried about you."

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

"Why am I worried about you?"

Sarah noded, "Yeah, I mean you haven't seemed to care much about me since..." she paused, not wanting to bring up their last conversation.

"Sarah, just because we had a fight doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"I wasn't _just_ a fight." The older woman's head droped as her teeth sank into her plump bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that started back up in her eyes.

Lily moved one hand to cup Sarah's chin, making her look back up. "I know," she sighed. "And, I'm sorry about it."

"You are?"

"Yes," the taller actress said as she pulled away.

Sarah reached out for the blonde, but she walked away and over to the coffee maker. The woman watched as Lily made two cups of coffee, and brought them back to her. "Drink this while I clean."

She took the cup, but grabbed Lily's hand. "You don't have to clean."

Blue eyes looked around, seeing what looked like a tornado went through the the house. "Yes, I need to clean. It looks like a pig sty in here."

The older actress sighed, "At least let me help."

"No, drink the coffee. When I'm done we'll talk.

Sarah let the woman clean while she drank the piping hot piqued. By the time she had finished the beverage, Lily had cleaned up enough to make the kitchen/dining room area livable.

"So," the brunette said as she pulled herself onto the counter.

"So," Lily chuckled bitter-sweetly.

"You said you were sorry... about the fight."

"I am," she sighed, looking down. "I didn't mean for what I said to cause us to break up."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I've thought about it for almost five months now, and I understand. You just wanted a break while you were away."

"Yes, I didn't want us to become distant because of the distance. I wanted to not create that by the possible break and for us to not have to worry about the other staying faithful or not. I didn't want you wondering if I would cheat on you... but—"

"But, you wanted a break so you wouldn't cheat on me with Hamish, and be with him while on that break."

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?" The woman on the counter asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and cocked her head to the side.

"That I didn't want you worrying about me while I was gone. I know how you get... I know how I get while I'm away, or vise-versa."

"Did you sleep with him?" Sarah asked with no hesitation, even though she really didn't want to know.

Lily looked back down at her boots, chewing on her bottom lip. "No, but there was a time or two when I almost did."

The brunette sighed, "Okay."

"I couldn't do it," the taller woman looked back up, locking eyes with dark, perfect brown hues.

"You couldn't?"

"No," Lily stepped forward, softly resting her hands on Sarah's cold, bare thighs. "You were and are always in the back of my mind."

"Lily," she sighed. She knew what was going to come next, and she didn't totally appose to it.

"Sarah, I'm a fucking idiot."

"You are."

This made Lily smile, and laugh slightly. It was a perfect reminder to Sarah of why she loved the woman. "I'm a fucking idiot because I left the way I did. I could have asked you to come with me for the summer, so we could have at least had that time together, and let you come back here when it was time for work... and now I'm back for a while, a-and well," she gulped. "Lovepants, will you give me another chance?"

Sarah smiled at the nickname the two shared. "Yes," she nodded before grabbing hold of the Lily's face and pressed a hard yet passionate kiss to her lips. "I love you." She said softly into the kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
